Crowstorm
by Shionlover
Summary: Ningún secreto es demasiado oscuro. Ninguna revelación es demasiado enfermiza. Lo único que necesitas es tener la determinación para conocer la vida más allá del sexo, drogas y rock 'n' roll. Esta es la historia de Crowstorm, una de las bandas más famosas del mundo.


**Hola!**

 **Aquí otro fic que muero por reescribir. Si ya tienen tiempo aquí tal vez hayan visto esta historia con el nombre "Winged Skull", pero decidí cambiarlo ya que Crowstorm es el nombre oficial de la banda de Castiel. Creo que tiene más sentido usarlo.  
En fin, espero que les guste, ya que este fue mi fic favorito entre todos :'D Tiene un lugar especial en mi kokoro :3 **

**ADVERTNCIA**

 **Esta historia contendrá consumo de sustancias, entre ellas alcohol y drogas. También contendrá situaciones sexuales ocasionales y uso de malas palabras.**

* * *

La campana resonó en los pasillos de la escuela. Los niños de quinto curso, donde estaba Castiel, gritaron con emoción. Al fin eran vacaciones.

Todos parecían contentos, menos aquel niño de cabello negro y ojos grises. Su mejor amigo, Lysandro, se había cambiado de ciudad hace unas semanas. Ahora las vacaciones serían muy aburridas sin él. Lysandro era su único amigo después de todo.

Castiel salió del colegio a paso lento y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sus compañeros corrían fuera del lugar sin mirar atrás, como si temieran que al hacerlo, algún profesor los atrapara y los mantuviera ahí el verano entero.

Suspiró con tristeza. Definitivamente extrañaba a Lysandro. Con él hubiera podido jugar todo el día, pero especialmente ensayar. Castiel tenía el sueño de crear una banda junto con él, y un día se volverían el grupo de rock más famosa que haya existido. Lysandro cantaba de una manera excelente a pesar de su corta edad, mientras que Castiel comenzaba a tocar la guitarra y cada día que pasaba mejoraba considerablemente.

Ahora sin su amigo, el sueño era más distante que nunca. Era común en un niño soñar cosas grandes, pero también sabía mantener los pies sobre la tierra, y sabía que esto podría ser simplemente una mera fantasía...

Cuando el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío, Castiel fijó su vista en un niño de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules que estaba a unos pocos metros de él. Tenía la mirada pegada en su gameboy, ni siquiera veía por dónde iba, pero por suerte su gemelo estaba al lado de él, guiándolo.

—Apresúrate Armin, ya quiero llegar a casa.—este gemelo tenía los ojos de un color rosado y su desesperación incrementaba con cada paso que daban.

—Espera, estoy a punto de capturar a mewtwo con una masterball.—dijo el azabache. Su hermano se desesperó y terminó yéndose sin él.—...¿Alex?—preguntó el niño cuando levantó la vista y ya no vio a su hermano por ningún lado.

El niño miró divertido la escena de aquellos dos. Entonces Armin notó la existencia de Castiel.

—¿Has visto a mi gemelo?

—Se fue hace unos momentos.

—Él se lo pierde. Iba a atrapar un lugia para él, pero ahora será todo mío.

Castiel no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía aquel niño, así que le intentó cambiar el tema.

—¿Vives por aquí?

—A unas cuantas cuadras, pero no tengo prisa en llegar.

—Ya veo...¿y haces otra cosa además de jugar?

—Veo películas con mi hermano, aunque la mayoría me aburren, y a veces toco la guitarra.

Esto último provocó un brillo en los ojos de Castiel.

—¿Tocas la guitarra?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, cada día soy mejor.—Armin sonrió con aires de grandeza. Terminó guardando su gameboy en la mochila para hablar con Castiel.

¿Acaso esto era cierto? Lysandro se había ido, pero ahora tenía frente a él a un niño -un poco raro, no lo podía negar- que le gustaba la música y tocaba la guitarra como él. Era como si el destino hubiera querido que se conocieran.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo dos guitarras, podemos tocar juntos.

—¿Dos guitarras?—preguntó perplejo. Eso era algo que Castiel sólo podía ver en sueños. Su familia no estaba bien económicamente y apenas pudieron juntar dinero para comprar una el día de navidad.—Me encantaría.—dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa de emoción.

—Entonces vamos.—Armin le enseñó el camino y Castiel lo siguió gustoso.

Todo fue de maravilla cuando llegó a la casa del azabache. Alexy, su gemelo, parecía tan buena persona como Armin, al igual que sus padres. Aprendió que los chicos eran adoptados pero aún así se querían como cualquier otra familia. Su madre fue muy linda al prepararles sandwiches. Habían sido los mejores que había probado Castiel en su corta vida.

Todo fue de maravilla, salvo un diminuto problema...Las guitarras de Armin no eran reales.

—¿Guitar Hero?—preguntó Castiel mientras sentía que todas sus ilusiones se venían abajo.

—Es genial, lo sé.—dijo Armin con una sonrisa, todavía sin percatarse de lo que en realidad pensaba Castiel.

—Yo pensé que hablabas de guitarras reales.

—Oh...ya veo.—la sonrisa de Armin desapareció.—Lamento decepcionarte. No sé tocar ningún instrumento real.

—No te preocupes. Me imagino que jugar guitar hero también es divertido.—intentó animar al chico. Hasta hace poco no había dejado de tener una gran sonrisa y ahora se sentía mal por habérsela quitado.

—¿No estás triste ni enfadado?

—¡Claro que no! Es más, quiero jugarlo ahora mismo.

Y de nuevo la sonrisa de Armin apareció. Jugaron toda la tarde, y para la sorpresa de Castiel, fue mucho más divertido de lo que esperó. Rieron, gritaron, festejaron y saltaron por toda la habitación. Así debía sentirse ser una estrella de rock.

—¿No te gusta esa sensación?—preguntó Castiel.—Sentirte alguien único mientras creas música.

—La verdad es que sí, me imagino que los músicos han de tener la mejor vida.

Eso era todo lo que Castiel quería escuchar.

—Tengo un sueño con mi mejor amigo, pero creo que lo puedo compartir contigo también.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó ilusionado el azabache.

—Sí, algún día formaremos nuestra propia banda y seremos las personas más famosas del mundo.

—Eso suena fantástico.—dijo Armin con la típica emoción de un niño.

Castiel vio la hora. Ya era tarde y seguramente su mamá lo iba a regañar.

—Mañana regresaré y te mostraré algo.

—Claro, hasta mañana.—se despidió Armin mientras que Castiel salía corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

Así como lo prometió Castiel, al día siguiente estaba parado en la puerta de Armin con su guitarra.

—Hoy voy a enseñarte a tocar la guitarra...una real.

Armin tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿No es muy difícil?

—¡Claro que no! Mira te enseñaré desde lo básico.

Y así, con el paso del tiempo Castiel le fue enseñando a Armin cómo tocar la guitarra, provocando en él un nuevo gusto por la música. Tiempo después compró su propia guitarra y ambos chicos comenzaron a tocar y componer canciones, mientras se volvían cada vez más unidos y su sueño se convertía en un camino sin marcha atrás.

* * *

Seis años después, las cosas comenzaron a derrumbarse...

El padre de Castiel había muerto y su madre estaba devastada. No sólo por la muerte de su esposo, sino por el mal camino por el que estaba recorriendo su hijo. Ya no estudiaba, se la pasaba bebiendo y fumando cosas ilegales junto con su amigo Armin. Además que el perro de Castiel la volvía loca. Ya no lo soportaba.

—¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa!—sentenció la madre de Castiel.—Estás irreconocible, tú ya no eres mi hijo.

El chico la miró sin inmutarse. Llevaba unos jeans rotos, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Había pintado su cabello negro de un color rojo intenso.

—Bien por mí, después de todo estoy harto de ver tu horrible cara todos los días.

Dejó a su madre con la palabra en la boca y salió de su casa dando un portazo que casi revienta las ventanas. El único lugar al que podía ir era a casa de Armin. Le puso a Demonio la correa y se encaminó hacia allá.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, comenzó a escuchar los gritos histéricos de la madre de Armin, acompañado por sollozos. Castiel rió, después de todo él no era el único que había tenido una mala noche.

Alexy abrió la puerta inesperadamente. Quedó perplejo al ver al amigo de su gemelo en la puerta.

—¿Huyes de los gritos?—preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa.

—Esto se está volviendo rutina.—dijo frustrado el peliazul.

—¿Ahora que sucedió?

—Mamá encontró la marihuana. No creo que salga vivo de esta.

—Y como buen hermano saliste huyendo de aquí.

—Siéntete como en casa.—Alexy evadió el comentario e invitó a Castiel a pasar mientras que él salía de su hogar.

Castiel dejó a su perro amarrado en el patio y esperó pacientemente en la sala a que la pelea terminara. Una vez que escuchó cómo la mujer se encerraba en su habitación, fue su momento de entrar al cuarto de Armin.

Tal y como lo esperaba, al chico le había importado poco el regaño de su mamá y estaba jugando con su PSP como si nada. Armin observó a Castiel y le sonrió como si fueran cómplices.

—¿Se llevó la marihuana?

—No. Me queda un poco aquí.—Armin palpó el colchón sin despegar la vista de su PSP.

—Entonces llévatela junto con todo lo que pueda caber en tu mochila. Nos vamos de aquí.

Armin conocía bien a Castiel como para que le sorprendiera ese comentario. Miró a su amigo por un par de segundos y después regresó a su consola.

—¿De dónde salió tan repentina idea?

—Me corrieron de mi casa.

—Qué sorpresa.—se burló Armin.

—Seamos sinceros, aquí no tenemos ningún futuro como banda.

El azabache suspiró profundamente luego de pausar su juego.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Irnos ésta noche a Los Ángeles.

—Eso está muy lejos.

—No si nos vamos en camión.

Armin no pudo evitar reír.

—Sabes que lo haría sin ningún problema, pero no quiero dejar a Alex.

—No es como si nos fuéramos a otro planeta. Una vez que seamos famosos incluso te lo llevas a las giras con nosotros.

Armin miró a Castiel con sus profundos ojos azules, analizando los pros y contras de la situación...Al final, el azabache rió por lo bajo.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? pero me gusta.—Castiel y Armin se sonrieron una vez más. Con eso se cerró el trato. Estaba decidido.—Empacaré rápido mis cosas.

Armin tomó su mochila y metió lo más importante: Ropa interior, un par de camisas, unos jeans y su PSP.

Una vez que estuvieron listos se escabulleron por la ventana, listos para comenzar una nueva vida en Los Ángeles. No sabían qué situaciones se les cruzarían, pero estaban preparados para cualquier reto.

...O eso era lo que creían.

* * *

 **No saben cuánto extrañaba escribir este fic xD Espero que les haya gustado, pues esto apenas va empezando :'D**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
